


Pillar of Justice

by AcidicMusings



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Sex, I wanted to write Hamlin getting fucked in Saul's office is all, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied long term relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: "As I was saying, I'd let you have your way with me. Maybe you can fuck me against one of the pillars of justice-""Oh I can fuck you with my pillar of justice"Howard's breath hitched as Saul cupped him through his pants. "Yeah that sounds good," he half moaned, his hips moving up against the others hand.or in which Howard helps Saul destress on his break





	

"Saul there's someone here to see you, he's rather insistent."

Saul rubbed his temple and groaned hearing Francesca's voice ring through the line. "Tell whoever I'm on break," he replied loosening his tie and leaning down into his drawer to fish out the chi machine. Working with drug dealers and murderers all day can truly wear someone down. Especially with the White-Pinkman wonder duo causing more bad than good as of late. "Hey I'm on break, shops closed for the next hour," he said hearing the door open.

"That's a shame I drove all the way here," a familiar voice teased.

Saul smiled sitting up to see his partner. _Howard._ It dropped slightly seeing him standing there. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see him, God he looked forward to ending his day curled up around the blond, but he didn't exactly want him here during office hours. After all who would want their significant other in a room full of criminals.

"Not as excited as I expected," Howard said patting one of the foam pillars in his office.

"What? No! Not at all, I am truly ecstatic glad to see you. I'm just surprised is all. What uh brings you 'round here?" He asked motioning for Howard to come closer. Saul blushed as the other man went around the desk to perch himself on his desk.

"Jimmy, you've been stressed lately and I just thought maybe I could help destress you on your break today," he hummed as he reached out to pull Saul up by his gaudy orange tie.

"Destress? I like the sound of that," Saul chuckled standing up to place his hands on Howard's waist and kissing him. "Tell me how you plan to help 'destress' me."

Howard mused slowly undoing Saul's button up. "Well, _Mr. McGill_ -"

"McGill? As far as I'm aware this is the offices of _Saul Goodman_ "

"Jimmy, I'm not calling you by that silly name you have going." He huffed nipping Saul hard on the lip.

"Ouch, Jesus okay, keep going."

"As I was saying, I'd let you have your way with me. Maybe you can fuck me against one of the pillars of justice-"

"Oh I can fuck you with _my_ pillar of justice"

Howard's breath hitched as Saul cupped him through his pants. "Yeah that sounds good," he half moaned, his hips moving up against the others hand.

Saul kissed his neck and let his hands wander up to the blond’s pants button, undoing it. "Over to the couch I want you on my lap, facing me."

Howard slid off, letting his pants slide down to his ankles and kicking them off along with his briefs. Saul locked the door before taking a seat on the faux leather couch. Howard straddled Saul's lap hugging his hips with his knees.

"Suck," Saul said pressing three fingers into the other’s mouth. He groaned softly feeling Howard work his tongue over and around the digits thoroughly coating them. Saul pulled them out, dragging them down the his lower lip. He placed a warm hand on Howard's lower back to steady him as he started.

"Fuck, Jimmy," he whimpered softly as he pressed the first finger in to the knuckle. Saul slowly worked the second and third in and stroked Howard's prostate eliciting a low moan. "Hurry up, I'm ready," he said dropping his hand onto Saul's shoulder.

"So bossy," Saul snorted tapping Howard's hip to get him to lift up so he could undo his pants. He pulled out his cock and pressed his tip against his hole. Saul hooked his fingers around the blond’s hips leading him down onto his cock.

Once Saul was fully in him Howard slowly rocked his hips and kissed the man below him. "Fuck," Saul said under his breath as he bucked up into him. Howard shuddered and willed himself to move faster. 

"Right there," Howard gasped feeling Saul angle himself against his prostate. He grasped the others shirt holding himself up as he met with Saul's thrusts. He muffled a moan into his partner’s shoulder.

"C’mon let me hear you," Saul said into his ear and wrapped a hand around Howard's cock smearing precum down his length as he pumped him. "So wet I bet you're just dying to come, aren't you?"

Howard's hips stuttered as he came in Saul’s hand and stomach. "Sh-Shit Jimmy pull out," he said knowing the familiar twitch of the others cock before he came. Saul cursed and pulled out coming on Howard's lower back. Howard slumped against Saul and pulled back his shirt collar to leave a possessive purple mark. He smiled to himself pulling the collar back over it.

"Let me clean you up," Saul said reaching over to grab some tissues from the box on the table. He wiped the cum off of Howard's back before wiping his stomach clean. "Well I'm definitely destressed," he remarked kissing Howard's lips.

Howard stood back up to collect his briefs, "mission accomplished then Charlie Hustle." Saul chuckled at the old nickname and tucked himself back in and set to rebutting his shirt.

"Saul! Open up!"

Figures he couldn't catch a break.

"Saul we need you!"

 _Ah, the wonder duo_. Saul couldn't help but groan. "Clients? You still have twenty minutes left to your break," Howard said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah well these ones are rather needy," he replied. Saul cringed hearing who he presumed White banging on the door and jiggling the handle. Howard raised a brow and smirked.

"Mr. Goodman is preoccupied," Howard said loudly with that damn voice _no nonsense_ tone that he often used at meetings.

"Howard-"

"Hush I'll be out of your hair in two seconds," he said pulling him foreword for a languid kiss. Saul sighed softly into it and placed his hands on the others hips.

He heard the lock click and the door open. Are these guys serious? He pulled back in surprise to see White with the Pinkman kid standing at his door way.

"You really picked the freaking lock!?" Saul barked pulling back from Howard.

"Uh," the Pinkman kid said looking down at his hands on Howard's hips. White raised his eyebrows quizzically at the scene before him. Saul flushed stepping back from Howard.

"Well uh I'll see you later, Jimmy," Howard said looking between them before briskly walking out the door.

"Saul?"

"What?" He said irritated at the intrusion.

"Your fly is open, yo."

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this out of my system after binge watching Better Call Saul, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even take prompts or you can find me on my main blog @tendericarus
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved.


End file.
